


The Hunter and the Fox

by silvermarie



Series: Survivors [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Companion Piece, Cunnilingus, F/M, Harlequin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Kylo Ren, Regency Romance, Rough Sex, Sappy, Smut, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermarie/pseuds/silvermarie
Summary: The events of Ifs and Whens from Rey's perspective, as promised. Rey is taken with a dashing, dark, dangerous man and she will do anything to keep him.The same warnings regarding sexist language go double for this one. The implied r*pe is very implied, but it's already pretty implicit in the arranged marriage thing anyway
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey (one-sided), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Survivors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586836
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	The Hunter and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I like Phasma even more than I originally thought. She's probably still a petty asshole though
> 
> ETA the lovely moodboards made by dayflow

cover by [dayflow](https://dayflow.tumblr.com/post/190339834437/the-hunter-and-the-fox-by-silvermarie-rey-is)

**The Hunter and the Fox**

Rey didn’t know how to feel when her adopted mother, Maz, told her a marriage contract was being negotiated for her. Marriage hadn’t been something she had spent a lot of time considering; until Maz brought her into her home, Rey had been the daughter of servants, and marriage was something done for love, not land. And though Maz had always said that Rey was her heir, Rey had always felt like it was a far-off notion, not something to worry about in the present.

But Maz was arranging a marriage to secure Rey’s future, and Rey did not know how to feel.

In the week leading up to her suitor’s arrival, Rey swung from wild excitement to absolute dread. What if he didn’t like her? What if he did, but she didn’t like him? How could she refuse someone Maz obviously thought to be a good match, just because of a whim like attraction, or enjoying his company? Would it be a slight on Maz’s kindness in taking her in, if she refused?

When the day came, she spent hours deciding which dress to wear, what to do with her hair. Eventually Maz put her foot down. “Child, he must see you as you are,” she said, watching from the doorway as Rey removed her fifteenth dress. “Wear something you might wear any other day. Do your hair as you always do. You want to go into this clear eyed and honest.”

Rey nodded, giving a rueful smile, and did as she was told. She watched from the window as a sleek, expensive black carriage pulled up outside and hurried downstairs to be announced. Her hands shook and she clasped them in front of her like a proper lady to keep from showing any weakness. Rey took a deep breath and stepped into the parlor. Her eyes met – a chest. Then traveled up and up until finally…

Rey felt her whole body flush and she clasped her hands until the knuckles went white. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was expecting but it certainly wasn’t this. Her suitor, Ser Kylo Ren, was a broad-shouldered beast of a man, with dark hair and eyes that she swore could read her mind. Every other nobleman she’d ever met had been reedy and slim; even the tall ones had a look like they’d been stretched like taffy. Not Ser Ren. He was distinctly masculine in a way that made her feel more feminine than she could ever remember feeling. She had never felt delicate until she stood in front of Kylo Ren.

Rey offered her hand and his own wrapped around hers, clad in black leather and dwarfing her fingers. The feel of his breath on her skin made her twitch and when their eyes met, she thought of riding her horse at a gallop through the forest, knowing that if she doesn’t duck or swerve in time she could die. He was the kind of dangerous that made her giddy and itching to taste more.

Maz knew exactly what she was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the third day of their courtship, Rey and Kylo were given bows and arrows to go hunting in the woods on the grounds. Rey wasn’t sure if this was meant to demonstrate their ability to provide for each other, or if it was a surreptitious way to show Ren the grounds he would inherit. It didn’t matter; she was glad for the time with him either way.

Ren had slowly been shedding the layers of black he’d worn like armor when he’d arrived. Today, he wore no coat, just linen shirt and trousers, and black boots that had clearly seen battle. She was pretty sure one heel was scorched. She could see his arms and the shape of his shoulders and wondered how he even fit in the coats he wore. Surely they would rip if he tried to move too suddenly.

He turned and met her eyes and she looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. They were standing at the edge of the woods, preparing to venture in on a fox hunt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kylo approaching her. “Do you hunt often, My Lady?”

She looked up and met his eyes. “No,” she admitted ruefully. “Truthfully, I have never hunted before. I think this was meant to show your skills, not mine.”

He smiled just a little, an up-turned curve on one side of his mouth. “Frankly, I rarely hunt myself. Not animals, anyway.”

“Do you hunt people then?” she challenged.

His eyes roamed over his face; they were always dark and gazed with such an intensity she was certain she could feel it on her skin. “Sometimes,” he said.

Rey glanced at the woods. She wanted to run into the forest, to dare him to catch her. She wanted to be his prey.

“We don’t have to hunt animals,” he said, and she turned to look at him again.

“Oh? You’ve something else in mind?”

Ren took off the bow and arrows and leaned them on a tree. “A challenge, then,” he said. “You like challenges. We shall each go into the forest and see who can find a four-leaf clover.”

“And what does the winner get?” Rey asked.

He smiled at her. “A bold question and a frank answer,” he replied. “The victor will ask the other a question they would never dare in polite company.”

Her breathe caught and she grinned at him. “I accept this challenge.” Then she dropped her gear and took off into the trees, the sound of his heavy footsteps behind her making her blood race.

Eventually they split off from each other. She could hear him in the woods, but he was not close enough to see in the dense trees. She scanned the ground, determined to be the victor. “I will best you, Ser Ren,” she said under her breath.

“I can hear you, My Lady,” came his amused reply.

She stumbled a bit. “Your ears are very sharp,” she replied, cheeks burning red. “You must make a formidable predator.” His silence stretched, and she worried she had offended him, as she so often did with other nobles.

“Do you think of me as a hunter, Lady?” he finally said.

“You’ve the bearing of one,” she said.

“And what does that make you?”

She bit her lip. “A fox,” she replied around her giddy little grin. “Difficult to catch.”

“But worth the chase.” His voice was certain, and closer than before.

“Eye on the prize, Serah,” Rey said, trying not to squeak in her happiness at his rising to her every challenge.

“Always,” was his soft reply.

They drifted away from each other again, and finally Rey spotted it on the ground – a huge, perfect four-leaf clover. She gave a triumphant yell and snatched it up. “Ser Ren, I do believe I am the victor!” she called with glee. She waited, but the woods were silent. “Ser Ren?”

She turned in a slow circle, trying to catch the sound of his heavy boots in the undergrowth. He was so large, surely he could not be this silent. “Ser Ren?” she said again, nervousness creeping into her voice. She stood utterly still and listened. Birdsong filled the air, the occasional chitter from a squirrel or other rodent. The trees rustled in the mild breeze. Her own breath sounded so loud in her ears, her heartbeat pounding to match. “Kylo?” she tried, this time barely above a whisper.

“Caught you, little fox,” came a deep voice in her ear and she yelped, jumping away from him. Ser Ren grinned at her, clearly pleased with himself.

“You are incorrigible,” she said. He laughed, and it was such a wonderful sound. Who else got to see him like this? Bright and happy, dark eyes glittering, black curls shining in the sun? Surely no one who appreciated it the way it was meant to be appreciated. She found herself smiling as well, pulse still fluttering. “You may have succeeded in sneaking up on me, Knight Ren, but still I bested you.” She held up the four-leaf clover.

His answering smile was warm and fond and made her chest ache. “Indeed, I was not successful in my search.” He gave a sweeping bow. “I am at your mercy, My Lady. One impertinent question is yours. Ask me anything.”

Rey tapped her chin, pacing around him as if he were some particularly interesting sculpture she was inspecting. He stood still and relaxed under her gaze, letting her look her fill. She thought to shock him with something scandalous, to see if she could make his cheeks turn red. But in her inspection, when she stood behind him – and he let her, without turning to follow – she noticed an old, white scar on his forearm, where he had pushed up his sleeves. When she really looked, there were a lot of them. She reached out and touched the biggest one with her fingertips, feather-light. Above her head, Ren drew in a sharp breath and she watched in fascination as the muscles in his arm jumped, reacting to her touch. It was an immensely satisfying response.

Rey cleared her throat and moved to stand in front of him again. “Tell me of all your scars,” she said. “Show them to me; tell me the stories of they were received.”

Ren tilted his head, amused. “It would take several days to tell the story of all of them,” he said. “And many would be the same – training, training, training again. Also-” his smiled took on an edge, eyes a little darker, “-I would have to remove all of my clothes for you to see the entirety of them.”

Rey’s face turned red and she straightened, trying to pretend he didn’t make her blush like a schoolgirl at every turn. “Fine,” she said. “Tell me of your favorite, then.”

He raised his eyebrows and was silent for a moment. Then he reached up, gripped the neck of his shirt, and tugged it down. Rey’s eyes went a little wide and stepped back instinctively. She had seen men shirtless before but something about the skin peeking through, possibly that he was choosing to show it to her and not simply shirtless, felt illicit. Then her eyes focused, and she saw it – a thick, deep jagged scar. It was clearly older, but still looked vicious. She moved forward, eyes fixed, and reached out a hand.

Ren drew in a quick breath and released the neck of his shirt, catching her wrist before she could touch her fingers to the scar. His eyes had gone wide and had a panicked look to them. Rey’s blush returned. “I – I’m sorry, that was – that was presumptuous of me, I shouldn’t-” She tugged but he kept hold of her wrist.

“You did nothing wrong, My Lady,” he said, and _stars_ , he sounded breathless. Is this what she did to him? Did the idea of her hands on him leave him breathless? He finally released her hand and took a step back.

“And – how did you receive it?” she asked.

He blinked at her, as if he had forgotten the original question. Then he shook his head and smiled a bit. “I was stabbed by a nude milkmaid who thought I was a cow-thief. I was fourteen summers at the time.”

Rey let out a slightly undignified snorting laugh. “What?”

Ren relaxed a bit further. “A childhood friend challenged me to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night for an adventure in a supposedly haunted wood. The sneaking out went well enough, but we never made it to the wood. We took a shortcut through the fields of a cow herder and stumbled upon the milkmaid in rather… vigorous congress with a farmhand.” Rey felt her face heat and at this point, she was certain she resembled a strawberry. Ren smirked at her. “The poor farmhand panicked and tried to run away – I believe he’d been warned off the girl before. But the milkmaid, she was certain we were there to steal her father’s cows and she came at us with a knife, not caring for her state of undress. She got me because I was… rather distracted. My friend fared no better, copping a good scar on his arm for his distraction. We ran home and told no one what happened. Swordsman training was difficult for a while after that.”

Rey stepped close again and raised a hand slowly. Careful not touch his skin with her own, she took hold of the loose end of his shirt and tugged the neck down again, exposing the scar to her eyes once more. She looked up at him and saw that he was watching her, eyes dark and mouth slightly open. “Has this experience put you off nude women?” she asked, smiling up at him with her tongue between her teeth.

To her utter satisfaction, his eyes dipped visibly to her mouth before raising to meet her own again. “The agreement was _one_ impertinent question,” he said finally, voice a low rumble that she felt despite the fact that they were not touching. “I’m afraid you’ll have to best me again to ask another.”

She released his shirt and stepped back, grinning now. “I accept those terms.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey had never been particularly aware of the people around her. Servants were friends, a mostly sexless group of people who had known her since she was a child. Their faces blurred together, round and cheerful and kind. Most of them resembled each other as they were often related, and tended to be plump, happy souls with so many similarities between the men and women that there wasn’t much reason to differentiate.

Then she met Ser Kylo Ren.

Rey had never given much thought to her status as a woman, a female, possessing certain features of her sex. But Kylo Ren took up space in a room like no other man she’d never known. She was viscerally aware of him, of his visible, blatant _maleness_ in a way that set her on edge. It made her far more aware of her own femaleness, the shape of her body compared to his. She found herself gazing at him in the moments she could steal, drinking in the shape of him, his height, his shoulders, the size of his hands.

She was doing just that in the second week of their courtship, sitting on a blanket spread on the grass at the bank of a river, watching him as he stood on a rock overlooking the water. He’d taken off his boots earlier, as she had removed her own shoes, and they had sat on the edge of the small pier used for launching fishing boats on the river, dragging their toes in the water as they talked.

They had eaten lunch there by the river and now he had climbed a large rock to observe the land around, relaxed and curious. A mischievous thought struck her as she watched him. His eyes were intent on the horizon, and she took the opportunity to stand, her bare feet silent on the grass. She made her way to the rock, ducking around where he could not see her.

“I can hear you creeping about, little fox,” he said, and she wasn’t entirely surprised. “What are you-” He cut off with a sharp gasp as she grabbed his ankle and yanked. As she had suspected, his height was a disadvantage when wrong-footed. He toppled off the rock and into the water, to her delight. Rey climbed the rock herself, bare toes clinging to the stone, so she could enjoy her success.

Ren surfaced after a moment, his black curls plastered to his head. It revealed that his ears were rather larger than she’d expected, which set her to laughing. “I believe this has earned me an impertinent question, Ser Ren!” she crowed happily. “I should think-” She broke off as he stood from the river, moving towards the shore. Water cascaded off him and his clothes clung to his form like tissue. Her eyes went wide, and she stared at linen outlining his frame, the shirt that clung to every curve of his arms and chest. Her eyes travelled down to the trousers now molded to his body, his slim hips, the muscles of his thighs, the outline of his –

She felt water splash her burning red face and she blinked down to see Ren staring up at her, arms crossed. “Pleased with yourself, My Lady?” he asked, in mock seriousness.

Rey straightened, hoping he didn’t notice her flush. “Immensely,” she said. “Do you think I have earned a question?”

Ren very visibly tried to remain stern but ended up laughing at her eager face. “Yes; you’re a clever little fox and you’ve earned a question. Ask me anything.”

Rey hopped lightly down from the rock, grabbing a large green leave from a tree on the way down. She twirled it between her fingers, inspecting him as before, but keeping her eyes above his waist to from getting distracted. “Tell me of your first kiss,” she finally said.

To her great delight, the man turned a bit pink in the face. “That’s… quite impertinent,” he said. Seemingly to distract himself, he gathered up the bottom of his shirt and began to twist it, wringing out the water. Rey turned her back to him sharply because _stars_ , just that glimpse of skin had her reeling. He was so big, and she couldn’t stop imaging that waist, those hips, nestled between his legs and –

“Bastilla,” he said, drawing her out of her thoughts. She turned back around and thankfully he had lowered his shirt again.

“Bastilla?”

“That was her name,” he said. “She was a noble girl I grew up with. We shared the same tutor and so saw each other sometimes. We were ten when she kissed me.”

“ _She_ kissed _you_?” Rey asked, feeling a wave of jealousy for this Bastilla girl.

“On a dare,” he admitted, and there was a hint of remembered sadness in his face. “She wasn’t pleased with it.”

“The dare or the kiss?”

He shrugged. “Either.”

Rey moved closer, feeling the heat of his body starting to break through the cold water soaking his clothes. “And have there been other girls? Other kisses that were less displeasing?”

Ren leaned in, so close that water dripped from his hair onto her dress. Her eyes went wide and her mouth parted. Would he…? “One question,” he said, then stepped back, looking smug.

“Oh, you – you-” She smacked his laughing face with the leaf in her hand then ran for the blanket. Truthfully, she was not disappointed. They had time, so much time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Ren leave was achingly bittersweet. She knew he was going back to arrange their marriage – their _marriage_ , they were to be _married_ – but she also knew she would miss him desperately while he was gone. After the carriage pulled away, she ran upstairs to the room he’d used. The bed was still unmade, the sheets unchanged from his stay. She sat down on the bed, then let herself fall into it, pressing her face into the pillow. It smelled like him, that distinctly masculine smell he had of metal and leather and the sandalwood soap he used in his hair.

She knew Maz had found her when she heard a sigh at the door. Rey didn’t open her eyes or lift her head as the woman stepped into the room. “Oh, my dear,” Maz said kindly. “You’ll see him again. It’s only temporary.”

“I know,” Rey said, her voice muffled. “I still hate it.”

“I know it’s painful now, but this is a wonderful sign.” Maz said. “He is so much more than we could have asked for. And he will make you very happy.”

Rey felt her eyes fill with tears and she blinked them back, not sure if they were happy for the future or sad for the present. Maz patted her on the back. “I’ll let you be,” she said. “I’ve some arrangements to begin for the wedding.” The woman left, closing the door behind her.

Rey lay there, breathing in Ren’s scent. She shifted and felt the mattress pressing against her front, and pictured Ren sleeping there. Had he thought about her in this bed? Did he dream of her? She imagined the look on his face if he had come into this room and found her in his bed. The wide, dark eyes, the soft mouth, the flush of his cheeks. Rey shifted again, feeling herself growing warm, pressing her thighs tight together. Soon she would be his wife and she would share his bed every night and those hands, scarred and callused and so big, would touch her whenever he wanted.

She fell asleep there that night and dreamed of dark curls and a secretive smile and a body that enveloped hers.

Rey awoke to Maz’s hand on her face. She opened her eyes and blinked blearily at her adopted mother. “Hmm? Is something wrong?” Maz’s face was somber and sad. It made something twist in Rey’s gut. “What is it?” she asked, something horrible creeping up in her chest.

“Come downstairs,” Maz said solemnly. “We have much to discuss.”

Rey stood and followed her, still in her dress from the day before. She had chosen it because Ren had said that green brought out her eyes, and she had wanted to make an impression before he left. Rey found Maz in her office, along with a magistrate she’d brought from the next town over. Rey began to tremble. “What’s wrong?”

“Please sit down,” Maz said gently.

“I’m going to stand,” Rey said, voice shaking and getting angry. “Now stop this at once and tell me what has happened. Is Ser Ren alright?”

Maz and the magistrate glanced at each, and then the man began to speak. His voice was a droning sound like flies and a few sentences in, Rey felt her stomach turn. “Please excuse me,” she said, barely above a whisper. She turned and left the room, striding to the kitchen, through the mudroom, and outside into the garden. Three steps into the grass she collapsed to her hands and knees, and vomited bile into the flowers. Tears streamed down her face and she suddenly, viscerally understood the difference between embarrassment and humiliation.

She was going to kill Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight of Ben’s face the morning after their night together was too painful to look at. Maybe it had been a mistake; now she knew what was being stolen from her. Now instead of just imagining, she would look at him and _know_. Rey would see his hands and know what they felt like against her skin, would watch him speak and remember his clever tongue, would see his back move as he walked and feel it naked under her hands as he took her.

But she didn’t bathe that morning; didn’t wash him off her body. When they arrived at Hux’s estate, she walked into his study with the dried stickiness of Ben’s possession of her still coating her thighs. Even though it was uncomfortable and made her heart ache, she was glad for it. Hux’s eyes roamed over her and she just wanted to scream at him that Ben had gotten to her first.

Ben was dismissed and she did her best not to show any emotion as he left. Once the door was shut, Hux turned his gaze on her. “What did you think of my attack dog?” he asked with a sneer. She realized then that this had nothing to do with her. Ben was being punished here; she was just a thing to use against him. 

Rey stood up straighter, subtly shifting so she could feel the soreness left behind by him. “Ser Ren performed admirably,” she said, a glint in her eyes. “He’s quite the thoroughbred.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. “Yes; Ren is very popular among the weaker sex,” he said, voice tight.

“And which sex would that be?” Rey asked. “There are many weak men.” Her eyes travelled over him. “Are you trained in combat?”

Hux blinked surprised by the question. Then his expression darkened as he took her meaning. “I don’t need to be,” he said. “I hold Kylo Ren’s leash.”

Rey smirked. “I suppose then, once we are married – he will be mine to command as well. I’m sure he has a great many uses, to make up for your… deficiencies.”

Hux’s face went red, and he spoke through gritted teeth. “A guard will show you to your room. You are dismissed.” He turned his back on her and she took her leave, grimly pleased with the way the meeting went. If he would not release her then she would destroy him from the inside, until she tired of the slow way and acquired a blade to speed things up.

Perhaps Ben would run away with her once Hux was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey made her way to the training circle in the courtyard. She’d had to make sure Ben wouldn’t be there first; it seemed he was everywhere, and she was doing her best to avoid him for now. She couldn’t be sure they wouldn’t give into temptation and while she wanted nothing more than to feel him move inside her again, she would not risk his life for pleasure. Even if it killed her not to see him.

A woman was training in the circle. She was tall, as tall as Ben nearly, and wore her blonde hair cropped short. She was impressive and Rey sat to watch her as she easily bested every man and woman who challenged her. She was surprised to see so many women in Hux’s personal guard; who chose them? Did Hux have anything to do with it, or did Ben and this woman make the choices? Ben would absolutely trust a woman to have his back in a fight, but she had a feeling Hux wouldn’t.

“Enjoying the show?” the woman said, knocking a boy to the ground and turning a grin to Rey.

Rey found herself relaxing a little. “Very much so,” she said honestly. “You’re very impressive.”

“Thank you,” the woman said, and she looked a little surprised by Rey’s compliment. “We haven’t been introduced. My name is Phasma – I’m Hux’s half-sister and head of training for his personal guard.”

Rey’s eyes took in the woman’s build, her features. “You don’t look much like him.”

Phasma huffed a laugh. “I’ll take that as the compliment it’s surely meant to be.”

“It was.” Rey found herself smiling at her. Phasma set her practice staff down and moved towards her as the young recruits began picking themselves up.

“So, you’re my brother’s fiancé,” Phasma said with an assessing eye. “He must be trying to eradicate the red hair from his bloodline; he was teased sorely for it as a child.”

Rey rolled her eyes, her disdain clear on her face. “I’m sure there are far worse things to abrade him for.”

Phasma laughed. “Oh, you are exactly Ren’s type.”

Rey’s eyes snapped to her. “Why would you say such a thing?” she asked, anger and fear making her voice harsh.

Rather than being offended, Phasma looked delighted. “Look at that fire,” she said. Instead of answering Rey’s question, she picked up a practice staff and tossed it to her. Rey caught it in one hand, watching her warily. “Come on then, lovely,” Phasma said. “Let’s see you put that fire to use.”

Rey glanced around but couldn’t imagine that anyone would protest. She stood and hopped down from her seat, following Phasma into the dirt of the practice circle. She twirled the staff a bit, getting a feel for the weight. “I am sorely out of practice,” Rey admitted.

Phasma shrugged a bit. “Don’t worry. I won’t bruise you any worse than Ren did.” Then, while Rey’s eyes widened in shock, Phasma struck. Rey gasped and parried, managing to block the blow. Phasma nodded approvingly. “Not easily distracted,” she said. “Again.” She lunged and Rey parried, and the two began a dance of a fight.

Rey could tell Phasma was being exceedingly kind, holding back and giving her far more leeway than any real opponent would. Still, it felt so good to move. Rey began to go on the offensive and Phasma seemed delighted by this, pushing her and challenging her further. Finally, Rey lost her footing after a particularly hard strike and landed on her back in the dirt. Phasma offered her a hand and Rey took it, letting the woman lift her to her feet. “I’m impressed, My Lady,” Phasma said as Rey dusted herself off.

“Thank you,” she said.

“And so was he.” Rey saw Phasma nod towards the walkway that ran the length of the ring. Rey’s eyes went wide and she whirled around, only to see a familiar black cloak disappearing through a doorway, carried away by heavy boots. She turned back to Phasma. “You did that on purpose.”

“Yes, I did,” she said. “Think of it as motivation. He certainly will.” She twirled her staff once then leaned it against the stands again. “He’s quite the beast, isn’t he?” At Rey’s narrowed eyes, Phasma made a disgusted face. “Please don’t mistake me, My Lady. Kylo Ren holds no interest for me. He is not to my tastes.”

Rey gave her a rueful look and set her own staff down. “Are we that obvious?” she asked quietly.

“Not to everyone,” Phasma said. “I’m sure most of the servants and retainers can’t be bothered to look and any who hold an interest in Kylo Ren’s affairs are too busy wishing he’d turn his attentions to them to notice where they actually lie.”

“But to you?”

Phasma motioned to the stands and they sat, Rey with her hands in her lap, Phasma leaned back, feet up. “I’ve known that boy since before his voice changed, when his face was spotty, and before he grew into those ears,” she said.

Rey smiled at the picture she painted. She imagined a young Ben, feet and hands too big for his body, knobby knees and big ears. “What was he like?” she asked, voice warm. Her smile faded when she saw Phasma grow serious.

“Angry,” Phasma said. “And sad. When I met him, he was taken on as squire and it was like – like his passions were too big for his body, like he couldn’t contain it all. I used to joke that it’s why he’s so big; his body trying to fit that giant temper of his.” Phasma glanced at her. “You know that’s not his real name, don’t you?”

Rey nodded. “I know,” she said gently.

“He told you?” Phasma asked, a little surprised. Rey nodded and Phasma gave her a shrewd look. “I bet he did.” Rey felt her face grow warm and she looked away from Phasma’s knowing eyes. After a moment, Phasma continued, “Do you know about his parents? Where he came from?”

At this, Rey met her eyes again. “No,” she admitted. “He told a few stories of his childhood, but the details were vague. I got the sense there was... a complicated history there.”

Phasma watched her very seriously for a long moment, as if trying to make a choice. Finally she said, “Kylo Ren is the only son of Queen Leia Organa and her husband, Han Solo.”

Rey wasn’t sure how to process this. She stood, scrubbing a hand over her face and beginning to pace in the dirt in front of Phasma. “He’s… he’s a prince?” she asked in a hysterical little squeak.

“Not anymore,” Phasma said. “He abdicated his claim to the throne when he was sixteen. I don’t know the details of why; a disagreement with his parents, I’m sure. They have not chosen another heir yet. I’m sure they’re hoping he’ll change his mind and return home one day.”

Rey wasn’t surprised that she hadn’t known. The Queen and King were very private people; they didn’t make a spectacle of themselves or their family. She had vaguely known they had a son but had never personally met any of them. She only knew what the monarchs looked like because Maz had a portrait of them on their wedding day hanging in her parlor. When Rey had once asked why, Maz had said that she knew the King as a boy. “He didn’t tell me,” Rey said, unsure if the thought upset her.

“He thought he was marrying you, didn’t he?” Phasma asked. “He would have told you eventually. And now…” She swept a hand as if the encompass the cruelty Rey’s life had become. “Now, it doesn’t matter. But I thought you should know.”

“Thank you,” Rey said, and she found she meant it.

Phasma stood. “If you are to marry my brother-”

“ _When_ ,” Rey said miserably.

Phasma gave a rueful little smile. “When,” she said agreed, and didn’t sound pleased. “Then we will be sisters.” She held out a hand and Rey shook it. “I wish it were under better circumstances.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey gave into temptation not long after that. She was passing by the training circle and saw Ben there, training new recruits. His shirt was off and she thought if she really strained, she could make out the marks on his back and arm that she had left. She half hid behind a pillar to watch, leaning against it and hoping he wouldn’t see.

Ben was truly a sight to behold. Sweating but clearly still full of energy, not tired like much of his students, he knocked recruits into the dirt one after the other. Rey had thought of him as a beast the day they met, and others had called him that as well. She could really see it now, the anger and violence in him. He was taking a dark sort of pleasure in dominating everyone who challenged him. Seeing the look on his face, it was all too easy to remember the way he’d been that night in the inn. The way he’d gripped her with a possessive force, the words he’d growled at her. She was his; he’d said so. If she concentrated, she could almost feel him inside her again, the stretch of him and the heat. She clenched her thighs together in remembrance of it. The same man who had claimed her until the bed shook, who now knocked guards aside as if swatting flies, had once chased her through the woods in search of a four-leaf clover. Hiding behind that pillar, she suddenly understood that the side of him he’d revealed to her, the sweet, charming, soft giant who had enjoyed her teasing and reveled in losing to her, that was only for her. She was the only one who knew him like that.

He belonged to her.

“Enjoying the show?” Rey jumped out of her skin. Unlike Phasma’s amused voice, this was Hux, and the words were disdainful. She could feel him come up behind her but she refunded to look at him, afraid he would see in her eyes the longing she’d been wallowing in.

She couldn’t stop herself from repeating her words from before though. “Very much so,” she said, tone even. Hux moved up beside her and she could see him out of the corner of her eye. “He’s very talented.”

“He’s an animal,” Hux said dismissively. “A rabid dog straining on the end of his leash.”

Rey did turn to him then, her passion doused by his presence. She leaned against the pillar facing him, crossing her arms over her chest. “A leash is a protection for everyone except the one holding it,” she said. “What’s to stop him from turning around and biting that restricting hand?”

Hux turned to face her as well, wearing his customary sneer. His hands were clasped behind his back; she wondered if he did that to seem more intimidating. It didn’t work. “If Ren turns on me, he will never see you again,” Hux said, and Rey straightened, shocked by his direct addressing of the elephant in the room. “And his pathetic infatuation will keep him from doing anything to jeopardize that. He will trail after us loyally so long as he’s allowed to slobber and pine over you from afar. He will return to his habit of visiting brothels and will call each whore by your name and obsess over each word you give him, and he will do this for the rest of his life.” Rey was shaking in anger and disgust at Hux’s cruelty. He was enjoying the idea of Ben living in that hell. Hux leaned in and Rey pressed herself against the pillar. “And if he forgets his place or ruts where he shouldn’t, I will do as I would with any errant hound and have him castrated.”

Rey’s eyes blazed as she stared up at him. “Better a rabid dog’s bitch than your wife,” she said. Hux raised his hand as if the strike her and she raised her own, not in defense but in Ben’s direction. Hux frozen when he seemed to remember that Ben was a mere 30 feet away. “Watch yourself, My Lord,” she said venomously. “I don’t think that’s a bite you’ll survive.”

Hux stared at her, face mottled with anger. Finally, he lowered his hand and took a step back. “When we share a bed-” he began but she cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“I’m sure you’ll be just as impotent no matter the location.” She turned away from him, back to the sight of Ben training in the sun, and she heard Hux breathe heavily for a minute before stalking away.

The victory was hollow. Ben was still out of her reach. If she didn’t vomit on Hux the first time he tried to touch her, she would surely kill him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey walked dazedly through the halls, hand on the stones to guide her. Her other hand clutched the dagger that didn’t belong to her. She had been planning on taking a bath but then…

She could still feel Ben’s thick fingers inside her, and her legs were shaky. She wanted to lay down on a soft bed, to bask in the glow of the pleasure he gave her, but it was wearing off too quickly and soon she would be cold again. Cold and without Ben’s touch.

_“Has he touched you?”_

_“No one has touched me since you.”_

She couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else’s hands on her, anyone else inside her. It was a violation; Ben belonged with her, inside her. No one else had the right.

“My lady?” Rey stopped and looked up. Phasma stood there, looking freshly bathed, wrapped in a dressing gown. “You look unwell.”

Rey couldn’t help it. She broke. Her face crumpled and her knees nearly gave out. Phasma caught her and hugged her, letting her sob into her expensive robe. “Oh, princess,” Phasma murmured sadly.

“I love him,” Rey choked into Phasma shoulder.

“I know,” she said gently, patting Rey’s back.

“I can’t do this,” Rey insisted.

“Yes, you can,” Phasma said, voice firm. He pulled back, holding Rey at arm’s length. “Lady, Kylo Ren doesn’t love weak people.” She shook Rey just a little, forcing Rey to look at her. “He loves you because you are strong. Remember when we trained in the circle? I guarantee he ran off to spill his prick into his own hands because the sight of you fighting ruined him.”

Rey gave a choked off laugh. “That’s – that’s indecent,” she said thickly, her tears slowing in the wake of her reddening cheeks at both the bold talk and the image it put in her head.

“It’s also probably true,” Phasma said, a quirk to her mouth. Then she sobered. Her eyes dropped to the dagger still clutched in Rey’s hand. “Rey, listen to me. You do whatever you have to do to survive. That’s what you are, isn’t it? A survivor. Ser Ren told me all about how you survived on your own all that time, and you were just a child then. If you lived through that you can live through this. I mean it.”

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a steadying breath and letting it out slowly. She nodded. “Yes. Phasma? If he touches me, I’m going to kill him with Ser Ren’s blade.”

Phasma’s face was set in a grim line. “Little sister, you do whatever you need to do.”

Rey nodded again, and took a step back, out of Phasma’s grip. “I’ll be alright,” she said. And she would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey stood from her place on the stone floor and drew Ben to his feet. She was dressed but he was still barefoot, his trousers cut off at the knee, his shirt untucked and unfastened. “You’re a mess,” she said, nearly drunk on giddy happiness. “And you don’t even have a ring; for shame, Your Highness.”

Ben gave a watery laugh; she could see tears shining in his eyes. He reached around her back and yanked the dagger out of her belt. He held it up between them. “My Lady Rey,” he said with mock seriousness. “With this blade that slew the foul beast, I ask for your hand in marriage.”

Rey grinned and snatched the dagger out of his hand. “I’ll take it,” she said. “Much more useful than a ring.”

Ben took her hand and drew her down the hall, continuing their escape from the mess in the throne room. “Your mother is very beautiful,” Rey observed.

“Yes, she is,” Ben said warmly.

With a sly glance, Rey continued, “And your father is very handsome.”

Ben gave her an annoyed sideways glance. “Don’t remind me,” he said. “Do you know what it’s like growing up the big-eared, coltish son of the most admired man in the kingdom? It’s not pleasant.”

“Well you certainly grew into your coltishness,” Rey said. “Not so much the ears.”

Ben’s free hand came up to his chest. “My lady is cruel to her suitors,” he said.

“Your lady is far more concerned with your cock than your ears,” Rey said boldly.

Ben stopped in his tracks, so suddenly that she almost ran into him. She could see he was breathing heavily now, and his hand on hers tightened almost painfully for a moment before he turned around to face her. Gone was the tearful, jovial prince. In his place was the dark, possessive knight she’d been looking to release. Rey smiled sweetly at him. “Something wrong, Ser?”

“Say it again,” Ben said in a rush, hungry and low, a wild look in his eyes.

Rey’s smile turned warm and smug. She moved closer to him, leaning up to meet his eyes. “I said,” she spoke slowly, voice soft and intimate, “that _your_ lady is far more concerned with _your_ cock than-”

She was cut off as Ben leaned down and lifted her off her feet. He carried her in his arms, clearly not content with waiting any longer. “I have thought of nothing else since you let me taste you,” he said, and his words did the same thing to her they did that night in the inn. She could feel herself grow slick and heated for him. His voice was a rumble in his chest that she could feel in her core.

“I watched you in the yard one day,” she admitted, wanting to see how wound up she could get him. “I watched you in the sun as you bested everyone around you and I wanted nothing more than to feel you between my thighs again. I grew wet as I stood there, wanting you inside me.”

She watched his jaw twitch and could feel his steps pick up. “I thought about your might, your clever tongue on me and how everyone seems to want me to bow, but you’re the only man I’d gladly get on my knees for-” She was cut off as Ben dropped her onto a bed, not entirely gently. She took a quick look around and realized they were likely in Ben’s own room. It was simple and comfortable, not quite barracks but not a nobleman’s room either. 

Rey heard the door shut and she looked up in time to see Ben slide the bolt into place. He turned and leaned back against it, staring at her with a flushed, panting face. He looked dangerous. She smiled. “You’re very pleased with yourself, little fox,” he said, taking slow steps towards her.

“I’ve been caught by the hunter,” she said. “You’ve bested me, Ben Solo. Take your spoils.” She gasped as he was suddenly right there, grabbing her by the hips and yanking them to the edge of the bed. He shoved the dress up, one hand fumbling with his own trousers. When Rey tried to sit up, Ben shoved her back down with one big hand between her breasts. She let out a giddy, breathless laugh that was quickly choked off as Ben’s cock split her, with none of the hesitation of the first time.

“Rey,” he ground out, holding her down with one hand as his other hitched her leg up over his hip. He snapped his hips. “Do you know the torture these weeks have been for me?”

“Yes,” Rey panted. “They were for me as well.”

“I never forgot how you tasted,” he said. “I dreamed of the taste of your cunt.” He fucked into her with steady, jarring thrusts that shook the bed with each one.

“In that monster’s office, I could still feel you,” Rey said, voice breaking on each thrust. “I moved just to feel the tenderness your cock left behind, just to remind myself I was yours.”

His _eyes_. She hadn’t been able to fully experience the intensity of that gaze that first time; it had been dark, and she was too busy focusing on other things. But Ben looked at her now like he wanted to devour her, possess her, crawl inside her and claim her. “You’re mine,” he said, and it was half a growl, half a question.

She nodded. “ _Gods_ , yes,” she breathed. “I’m yours, Ben. And you’re mine.” She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, forcing him in deeper. “You belong to me.”

He made a broken, pained sound and she felt him spill inside her, his whole body shuddering hard as if he hadn’t been prepared for it. She watched him, moving her hips in small circles as he worked through it. She had not reached completion but watching him fall apart at her words was incredibly satisfying.

Ben didn’t rest on his laurels though. Once the major tremors subsided, he slid out of her and down to his knees, wasting no time in pressing his mouth to her cunt, even as his own seed pooled between her thighs. Rey lifted her legs again, wrapping them around his shoulders this time. “Yes,” she panted. She moved her hips against him, and he let her, sliding his fingers inside to give her something to move on. “Your cock is mine,” she panted, “and those fingers, and that clever fucking mouth-” She broke off with a guttural sound as her cunt shuddered around his fingers, grinding herself down on them and riding it out.

Ben kept going until she was too tender, and she shoved at his dark hair. Finally, he pulled back and stood, half-hard again and clearly not ready to stop. He didn’t do anything more than lay down next to her though, wiping his mouth on the corner of the sheet. She rolled over and kissed him, then licked her lips. “I’ve never tasted myself before,” she said thoughtfully. “But you must be in there too. I’ll have to taste you as well to know which is which.”

Ben closed his eyes and made a frustrated little noise. He opened them after a moment and gave her an annoyed look. “My lady will have the chance if she can stop trying to kill me.”

Rey laughed. “You’ll survive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, Rey's side of the story. I don't know if there's more to explore in this universe but I'm not in a hurry to leave it so it's not NOT a possibility there'll be more (no babies ever after though; sorry, it's not my thing). Thanks for reading, it's nice to know I'm not the only one super into this old-fashioned bullshit


End file.
